


Goodbye Peggy Carter

by Queen_Preferences



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bye Peggy, Death, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, Grave visiting, M/M, Missing, Pinterest Inspired, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Steve Rogers give Peggy Carter her finally farewell before he leaves.





	

Title: Goodbye Peggy Carter

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Avengers

Series: none

Pairings: Peggy/Steve, James/Steve/Tony/Sam, and Howard/Maria.

Characters: James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Howard Stark, and Maria Stark.

Summary: Steve Rogers give Peggy Carter her finally farewell before he leaves.

Disclaimer: Avengers is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Peggy Carter, god how time has passed." Steve whispered as he sat down in his clothes on the wet grass. Sighing Steve simply stared at the grave sight as he gently placed the yellow roses down. He remembered yellow was always Peggy favorite color. Staring at the grave Steve smiled as he noted the simple writing and modest headstone. Peggy wasn't one to be flashy she preferred modest things. The most simple things came from the heart but don't take that as her being an good submissive lady.

Peggy Carter was a force to be reckon with and she didn't take kindly to being ignored, mistreated or protected simply because she was an woman. Peggy Carter was an Agent and the best one.

"I came back. I know I'm a little late but I came back like promised. Funny its actually Saturday and it looks like you missed our date." Steve whispered as he chuckled lightly as the first droplet of rain landed in his blond hair. Steve didn't pay it any mind as he started to caught Peggy up on everything that happened before he grew silent. Steve Rogers glanced up towards the raining sky before glancing back towards Peggy stove.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your soulmate Peggy? I had to find out from an file, an darn file. I would have stayed with you told me but then again you probably didn't tell me because of that. How was life for you when I left? Did you find someone to find the hole I left? I know you probably would smack me across the head for saying this but I'm sorry Peggy Carter. I'm sorry I left you here alone without a soulmate. I'm sorry I'm here and your not. I'm sorry your mark disappeared on my skin the day I left and mines stay in yours. I'm sorry I found someone else, well some people." Steve whispered as he turned to stand up.

"I found three people, funny right. Three people when I started with just one. You always said I'm to hardheaded for one person to handle I guess that's why I got three. One of them is Bucky, I bet you saw that coming anyway. We both did actually. He's been around forever, and it seems only right. He still acts like I'm so defenseless punk in an alleyway behind an store. He reminds me of our past, and he understands when I have dark days. The next it Sam Wilson also known as the Falcon. He kept Bucky safe when I couldn't, and somehow he found a way into my heart. He doesn't rush me when I don't understand something he waits and cherishes the moment. Sam likes to enjoy the present and only the present. Now, here's the kicker the last ones Stark. Not Howard, he found Maria but their son Anthony. We didn't exactly see eye to eye when we first met but we forked something that no one can understand. We bonded over our lost his mother, and you. He an builder like Howard but smarter and more dangerous. He curious and wild always looking towards the future. I guess they're all fitting for me.

They found soulmates in each other too actually. Some days when I wake up, I think about you. I think about what our life would have been like together but then I stop. You had your life and I hope you enjoy. Now, I think you would like that I enjoy mine. I know I talked to long couldn't never stop myself. I actually came to tell you something else more important. I'm leaving, I'm going to travel with them across the world. Tony's opening new businesses everywhere and we all need an change of scenery. 

I just wanted to say goodbye Peggy Carter. Thank you for all you done. See you another time."

* * *

"Punk?" Bucky asked as he leaned forward placing an hand in the back of Steve's neck in comfort. Steve didn't comment as he stared out the window the wards the graveyard staying quiet. 

"Steve?" Sam tired as he leaned forward from the backseat. Tony glanced towards the graveyard before reaching forward to touch Steve's shoulder.

"You said goodbye."

"Yeah. Let's go. Goodbye Agent Carter." 


End file.
